


If you were here beside me instead of in New York

by jessthesohodoll



Category: Glee
Genre: AnderBros, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 02:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1801996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessthesohodoll/pseuds/jessthesohodoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The peace and quiet of McKinley is broken by the sound of a couple of shots, which mark all the students, including our beloved heros. But, what if such a dramatic event, would lead to a new beginning for our Blaine?</p>
            </blockquote>





	If you were here beside me instead of in New York

**Author's Note:**

> One-shot that buzzing in my head for a long time, based on the 4x18 of Glee, and loosely inspired by the song "New York" by Snow Patrol. Enjoy! ;)

> **_"....If our hearts are never broken then there's no joy in the mending_ **
> 
> **_There's so much this hurt can teach us both_ **
> 
> **_Though there's distance and there's silence your words have never left me_ **
> 
> **_They're the prayer that I say every day...."_ **

It's always the same bad dream , and how many times , I woke up screaming in a pool of sweat. In my dream we are always singing in the classroom , but I don't know why , I have the knowledge that he , himself , is there with me. Or rather, in the outside . Always the same scene , and believe me, reliving that day so many times doesen't help at all. I feel the shooting , Mr. Shue trying to control myself but I , desperate and inconsolable , I will not listen to reason : He is out there alone and God only knows how scared he is. So I run away , I run through the halls aimlessly , and then I feel it, that noise . The sound of water , the sound of an open shower . I enter in the Boy's locker room with my heart beating a thousand , and I see him : his body , lying on the ground and the water of the shower, opened on him, on my  _Kurt_ , who tries in vain to wash away all his blood.

it's about for weeks now I do this recurring dream . Coop says it is " a demonstration of my guilt ." Yes, I am concerned stupid.but get to this dream seems to me a little to much .

"Hey Blaine , are you okay ? Dream again ? " is his worried face to peep through the door.  
" Yes, but what are you doing up? ? it's 4 a.m.! "  
"I was going to the bathroom when I heard a scream come from this side ," he says , scratching his eye and sitting on my bed.

Since the shooting happened at school, Cooper has returned to live with us a few weeks ago . He is filming near here , and , although he will never admit it , one of the reasons why he came to live with us , for the duration of filming it's me .He just wanna help me, at this time a little complicated . He's the most awkward and weird brother in the world, but you can't not love him.

"So, Did you called him,from that day! ? " he asked , out of the blue .  
" Yes, a few times . We also have , well, done something more ," I say , embarrassed  
" Hit the back of a car , are you? that marriage gone bad and that of your teacher? " He asked, in a tone more frivolous that i've ever heard.  
" And who told you that ? "  
" Your friend , Tina, right ? i mean,like Gossip Girl she would be perfect , they should take her. " He jokes , stretching.  
" Definitely ! Anyway yes, we had a " close encounter " " I say , blushing .  
" and he, how he behaved ? "  
" He diden't give in , trust me "  
"Oh little bro! you have done a big deal . But it will solve everything! "  
" You think so? "  
"I'm sure ! When two souls are destined to be together, like yours, you can also get away , but will always fate to make thayr put back together ," he says , pointing at me with a finger  
" Wow, you have pointed the finger , are you serious then?!" I take jokes on him  " what do I have all this wisdom ? "  
" What can I say , it's time for me to mature too. And now little brother it's time for bad, you have school tomorrow ! "  
" And you have to film ! "  
"I know! Night ! " he says out

It 's still too early to go back to sleep though. I still fixes the image of Kurt drilled with bullets, and the pang in my heart , that I feel every time I think of him , I dosen't want to me to sleep and almost takes my breath away . I remain here , for endless minutes , staring at the ceiling that I know by heart, when the glow of my i-phone pierces the darkness. I think it's Tina , but I remain helpless , staring at the screen . His smiling face , that smile that I miss more than air and that name , Kurt Hummel , written in large letters, which by now I was tattooed on my heart.  
I still remember the day after the shooting when he called :

**  
 _"Oh, Blaine, you're alive! I was so worried!"_  
 _"Yeah Kurt, I'm more alive than ever"_  
**

His voice was broken by tears. I think that I will never forget.  
I respond with the heart that shows no signs of slowing down, indeed, seems to go faster.

"Hello? "  
" Blaine ? Oh , I diden't expect to see you awake! "  
"I had a bad dream and I'm trying to sleep again , and you? "  
"Me Too ! it was so absurd and horrible Blaine ! I was singing in the chore room , during the shooting. We were all there , even those who are graduated with me, except you. I asked anyone, but even Tine did not know where you were . Then I asked to Sam , and he tells me that you needed to go to your locker in the Boy's locker room before coming to the classroom. So I try to go out, to come looking for you, but is adamant Mr.Shue and tries to myself , but I'm faster than him , and run away . I run to the locker room and at last I find you . Below an open shower , drilled shots. I woke up just now, in tears, and I thought I'd call you, you'll think it's stupid but I wanted to make sure you were all right ! "

" Kurt , it will seem impossible, but I also had the same dream , it's  weeks now "  
"I don't belive it,really?  
" Yes, just that in my,you're the dead body! "  
" Really ? Wow, They say that those who dream of the death of someone , actually lengthens the life . If so , we just stretched each other's lives . " he chuckles  
" How are you ? It's like days i haven't news from you"  
"I know, I'm sorry. Busy, as always. And you? Still Shocked?"   
" Yes, a little . Hey , what do you think it means that we dreamed the same thing? "  
" I don'tt know , maybe we're afraid of losing eachothers"  
" Kurt I miss you , I miss you more than anything else "  
"Me too Blaine. When I go back to visit my father , we have to see each other "  
"Of course , I can't wait "

"I brock up with Adam ! " He reveals to me , at some point   
" Oh, and why? "  
" It wasen't you! He was cute and funny , but he also came to the conclusion that i was still in love with you,in love with you , even before I knew it I "  
" So that means ... "  
" I forgive you. Finally I can say it"  
" Oh Kurt ! , I love you so much! "  
" I love you too Blaine ! I never stopped doing it "  
"Good night, my angel ! "  
"Good night, Blaine ! "

I close the  communication with the heart that has officially stopped beating. It 's true , _there is no end without a new beginning_

> **_"....Just give me a sign there's an end and a beginning_ **
> 
> **__To the quiet chaos driving me mad...."_ _ **

 

 

> **__ **


End file.
